New Years Sans Sam
by spangelbanger
Summary: New Years kisses. Same story as New Years only without Sam.
1. Chapter 1

They were celebrating, kind of. It was new years eve and by celebrating Dean, and Cas were sitting in the bunker drinking beer watching the ball drop on the T.V. "10...9...8..." By five both somewhat buzzing men were counting along. Dean cheered with the crowd when they reached one.

Cas didn't cheer though, his eyes were on Dean.

"What?" Dean asked. His laughter died away when he noticed the Angel had moved in front of him. Eyes scanned over his face quickly then Cas leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against the hunters pulling away quickly. He smiled happily then started to pull away. Dean tangled a hand in his shirt and pulled him back closer. Tongue slipping into his mouth tasting the alcohol and the candy like sweetness he was almost positive was all Cas. He let him go feeling a little unsteady on his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked not sure which part he was wondering about.

"It's customary to kiss at midnight." Cas said softly looking at Dean like he was the one who was clueless.

"Yeah but that's a couple thing not a friend thing." Dean said radiating annoyance in every word.

"My mistake." Cas whispered looking down uncomfortably.

"It's fine Cas, but just how drunk are you?" Dean asked eyes going to the beer bottles littering the table.

"I'm fine." Cas said smiling "I'm not very drunk actually. Doesn't mean I haven't noticed the way you look at me." He moved closer toward Dean not taking his hand off his arm. "You should do that again." Dean's hands landed on the angel's waist pulling him in closer before he thought about it.

"Happy New Years Cas." He whispered. His warm breath brushing over the angel's parted lips. For an instant he wasn't sure if he wanted to pull him closer or push him away he'd been fighting against this moment for so long that now that it was here he knew he hadn't fought hard enough. He'd seen what Cas could become under Dean's influence. But they changed it. That version of Cas had been prevented.

"Does this mean we're a couple?" Cas asked just before Dean closed the distance between them.

The words were swallowed in the kiss, a long slow seduction that broke when dean whispered "Cas we can't do this," not sure how to explain relationship dynamics to an Angel that clearly didn't have boundaries.

"Throughout human history same sex couples have been common, even condoned by heaven, well before heaven went bat shit insane." He took a breath, "If I had known I was going to feel this way I would have taken a vessel you would be more comfortable with. As it is, this is what I am stuck with."

"Okay, I mean your right, god knows I've been fighting this connection, thing, I feel toward you for a long time." Dean took a steadying breath and said "but I'm on top" as if that were the only rule he was laying down.

Cas considered and nodded "I think you would really enjoy it but I understand your inhibitions. The taboo is quite common." He looked at him studying his face as if he were a puzzle the Angel still hadn't figured out. "Do you have conditions to add?"

"Not at the second."

"Okay." Cas said kissing him much slower nipping at his lips with his teeth. "I think this year is getting off to a very promising start."

"Jesus, I need a drink" Dean muttered. Though he had to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

The year was definitely getting off to a good start. especially when warm lips pressed against his neck and a clumsy hand worked its way into his pants.

"Cas." He let out a soft gasp of surprise when the Angel knelt between his legs pressing his lips against the denim covering his crotch. He was instantly hard and surprised at how good it felt to have the firm grip of another man wrapped around his achingly hard length.

"I'm tired of waiting for you Dean." Cas said standing up "I'll be in your room. If you're not there in five, I'm starting without you."

Dean was there and undressed in less than two minutes. He pushed the Angel down onto the bed and started stripping away his clothes peppering kisses on hard skin. It was different but not bad.

"Cas." He sighed against his back pressing kisses into his shoulder blades. "I've never done this before."

"We'll figure it out together then." Cas smiled over his shoulder. Dean's lips worked their way down his spine kissing each vertibre on the way down. He stopped just at the small of his back working a hand under his hips to lift him to his knees. His tongue sought out the slightly pink ring of muscle. Cas moaned as he licked around it before working his tongue into the Angel. His hand finally worked up the courage to wrap around his angel's cock and he couldn't help the slight pleased sound that worked from his lips when Cas thrust into his hand it was all smooth hard flesh and he had to admit he loved it. Loved the incoherent sounds the Angel was making with his face pressed against the pillow and the erratic thrusting of his hips.

"Dean." Cas whimpered "Hurry up."

"You're so demanding." Dean smiled though lining himself up with the spit slicked hole. "Maybe I should find some better lube first."

"Do whatever your doing quickly." Cas groaned I need you.

"Okay." He said slipping off the bed and going through the box with his porn in it.

Seconds later he was back "Ready?"

Cas rotated his hips slightly rubbing against the slick head. Dean pushed in and it was the tightest thing he'd ever felt. All quivering muscles and scorching heat.

"God Cas." He moaned trying to hold still.

"Dean..I'm an Angel. You're not going to break me."

He still started off slowly building up speed until he was roughly fucking him. At one point his hand made it into that beautifully messy hair and he was pulling back as far as Cas was willing to go. "That's it baby." Dean said softly "Take it."

Cas came suddenly surprising both of them with the intensity of it pulling dean over the edge with him. They lay together for a while sweat cooling on the mattress cum leaking slowly out of Cas.

"That was amazing." Dean said kissing him slowly.

"Thank you." Cas smiled.

"Happy New Years Cas." Dean whispered.

"Happy New Years" Cas whispered back snuggling in closer to the warmth of his hunter.


End file.
